1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates an apparatus and method for protecting fingernails. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for protecting fingernails from discoloration which can be caused by the use of tanning lights.
2. State of the Art
There are many things which an individual does to enhance his or her appearance. One common activity is the use of artificial ultraviolet lights to tan the user's skin. Other common activities include manicures and pedicures in which the fingernails and toenails are cleaned, shaped and polished to provide a pleasing look.
One trend in manicures which is presently popular is what is commonly referred to as a French manicure. In a French manicure, the ends of the person's fingernails are colored white. Each nail is then covered with a clear finish to provide a natural looking nail. Because of the time and skill involved, a French manicure can be relatively expensive.
One problem which is present for those who like French manicures and tanning is that the ultraviolet light used in the tanning booths tends to cause discoloration of the manicured fingernails. Thus, one may spend considerable amounts of time and money getting a French manicure only to have the fingernails begin to discolor after only a few visits to the tanning salon. While one may attempt to time the manicure after a visit to the tanning booth, tanning must typically be repeated at least weekly to maintain the effect. Within a week, the French manicure loses its aesthetic appeal because of the discoloration caused by the ultraviolet rays.
One attempt has been made to prevent discoloration of nails due to ultraviolet rays. Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a perspective view of a fingernail cover, generally indicated at 10, which is currently being sold. The fingernail cover 10 has a hollow, generally cylindrical section 14 with an opening at a proximal end 18. An opposing distal end 22 has a wall 26 which closes the cylinder at the distal end. The cover 10 is preferably sized to fit over the distal end of a person's finger so as to cover the nail.
Turning to FIG. 1A, there is shown a perspective view of the fingernail cover 10 disposed on a finger 30. This is accomplished by advancing the distal end 34 of the finger 30 through the open proximal end 18 and into the cover 10 until the nail 38 is covered.
The cover 10 is made of a semi-resilient polymer, or some other material which restricts the flow of ultraviolet light to the nail 38. With the cover 10 positioned over the nail 38, the ultraviolet light which is being used for tanning does not contact the nail. Thus, the ultraviolet light cannot react with the fingernail 38 or the polish, etc., on the fingernail to cause yellowing.
While the cover 10 provides a marked improvement in the protection of nails from ultraviolet light, the cover has several drawbacks. First, although the round nature of the cover closely matches the curvatures of the end of each finger and facilitates placement of the cover onto the finger, they have a tendency to fall off during use.
Second, because of the shape of the covers, at least two different sizes must be used in the kits to keep the cover on the end of the finger. If a set of covers is all of the same size, it can be difficult to place a cover over the thumb, while the cover is so large that it will not stay on the finger. Of course, providing multiple sizes of fingernail cover in a set requires additional handling and supply concerns and adds to the cost of the product.
In one attempt to resolve these concerns, sizing tape was provided to make sizes fit a greater variety of fingers. The sizing tape, however, added expense and complexity to the product.
Thus, there is a need for a new apparatus and method for protecting fingernails for discoloration. Such an apparatus and method should be easy to use and relatively inexpensive.